within these walls
by i dont knwo
Summary: the four times the bellas "accidentally" overheard beca and chloe, and the one time they wish they didn't hear anything from the two at all. because somehow the bellas are always present when something happens between the two. honestly, it's emily they're all sorry for. alternatively, it's either the walls at the bellas' house were really thin or beca and chloe are just THAT loud


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, all rights go to Universal (unfortunately, haha).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**one**

It's pretty obvious to everyone that Chloe Beale was head over heels for Beca Mitchell and the redhead would much anything for her. The only problem was that Beca Mitchell was oblivious to everything related to feelings and/or emotions. Though that didn't really hinder the inseparable bond the two had created.

So it was surprise to the Bellas when they come back for sophomore year (and Chloe's second time being a Senior - "I failed Russian Lit for the Bellas!" she reasoned), when they heard their two captains in an argument.

The first one to notice was Cynthia-Rose, who sat listening to how Flo - their new Bella recruit - got past the Mexico border.

"Wait, hold up," Cynthia-Rose raised a hand, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Why? You don't think I can fit inside a-"

"No, I mean do y'all hear that?"

The rest of the Bellas in the living room fell quiet, trying to listen in whatever Cynthia-Rose had pointed out.

"You can't keep running away from this, Beca!"

The Bellas looked at each other, eyes wide in surprise and confusion. Was Chloe actually yelling at Beca... with added contempt?

"You guys heard that as well, right?" Fat Amy emerged from the kitchen, looking just as concerned as the rest of the group. Hilariously, she was also holding a bowl full of popcorn and tosses a few pieces in her mouth.

"It's not a big deal, Chloe! Just leave me alone."

They were upstairs and the Bellas can't help but gravitate there. Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose leading the way. The Bellas piled up in the hallway of the second floor, most doors were closed since they had all just settled in their rooms this morning. One door was slightly open: the door that led to the attic at the end of the hallway, Beca and Amy's room. That seemed to be where their two captains were.

"Not a big deal?! Beca, are you hearing yourself right now?! You can't just go around stringing along other people! That- that's just..." The redhead seemed so aggravated, only finishing her sentence with a huff.

"This seems pretty bad," Jessica murmured. "Should we interfere?"

"I'm not sure there's anything we can do to help them," Stacie said.

"I'm not- that's not what I'm doing, Chloe. Jesse knows I'm not really looking for a relationship right now-"

"You kissed him, Beca! Do you really think he still cares about what you said a year ago?"

"That's not- it was just a kiss. Jesus, why are you the one so worked up about it? You weren't the one who kissed him."

They heard an indignant, almost offended, gasp. "Worked up, what's that supposed to mean? I'm just looking out for you, Beca- and for Jesse, too. I'm your captain- your co-captain, and I can't let you-"

"Can't let me what? Fraternize with the enemy? What, suddenly you're Aubrey now?"

Even the girls out in the hallway could not help but grimace at the mention of their former captain. That was a low-blow. Aubrey may have been uptight and strict but she only was like that because she was looking out for her fellow Bellas (and of course to win the ICCAs as well), and though Chloe may not be as intense as their former captain, they all know Chloe's intentions are nothing but for the benefit of the Bellas. The Bellas also understood Chloe's sentiment about not wanting to string up Jesse if Beca was not planning on even dating him. They knew Chloe was speaking from experience from that one. They knew Chloe knew first hand how it feels to pine for someone (Beca) who was so oblivious and borderline in denial of her feelings that she'd ended up stringing up another person (Jesse) just to avoid her initial feelings for another person (Chloe).

Chloe let out a sigh. "Okay, alright... sorry I even brought it up. I know it wasn't my concern, I overstepped."

"No, Chloe wait, that's not- I didn't mean that."

"It's okay. It's fine." the redhead's tone was clipped, it was obvious that she's hurt and exhausted over this conversation. "Let's leave it there, Beca. You're right, it's not a big deal so I shouldn't have brought it up or even get involved. Let's just forget we ever had this conversation."

The door abruptly flew open and the other Bellas are left scrambling, trying to pretend they didn't just over hear their two captains had a fight (they all seriously hope this wouldn't lead to a fall out because they can't afford that, they'd just become a family and bonded like sisters, it would be so sad if this is how it ends), some of the Bellas ran back downstairs while others dashed inside their rooms, all of them were a little tense.

It honestly felt like they'd just overheard their parents fighting.

Chloe was a little too distracted and exhausted to reprimand the rest of the girls for eavesdropping on them. She just quickly resigned herself back into hers and Stacie's room, not even looking back at Beca who was struggling to think of how to fix this mess between them, wanting to take back everything she had said.

She plopped down her bed face first, closing her eyes and letting out a breath.

Stacie tried to just casually sit on her bed, not really sure how to handle this side of Chloe because this was the first time any of them had ever seen the redhead so upset and sad - this was much different than that time she told them about her nodes or when she and Aubrey fought. Several times she tried to start up a conversation, but the tall brunette only ended up shaking her head. Maybe Stacie could call up Aubrey and ask for some help.

"Goodnight, Chlo." Stacie stood by the redhead's bed, gently patting her back. "I'm sure it'll get better tomorrow. Beca will come to her senses, and if she doesn't then we'll knock some sense back into her."

She let out an airy chuckle, burying her face further into her pillow. "Thanks, Stace." came her muffled reply.

* * *

The two captains had quickly reconciled the next day.

Beca had made breakfast for Chloe, who had unusually woken up pretty late in the morning.

The rest of the Bellas let their captains have their private moment in the kitchen while they watched a movie in the living room. It's a good thing that classes don't actually start until the following week.

"I'm sorry about last night..." Beca tentatively offered, holding out a cup of hot chocolate to her, with plenty of mini marshmallows, just how Chloe liked it. But how did she know? "I didn't mean any of it. I-I don't know what got in to me, I'm really sorry, Chlo."

The redhead was a little taken aback, struggling to form a coherent response. This was definitely something new coming from Beca.

"I, um... I talked to Aubrey this morning," Chloe gave her an inquiring look, what could Beca and Aubrey possibly talk about? "Well, it's more like Stacie forcing me to talk to her because I-uh, I didn't know what kind of breakfast you wanted, so I asked her... and she told me you that when you're upset you usually like to drink hot chocolates, so I made you some and-" she slid a plate of what looks to be something that one could only described as an actual five year old's breakfast - a stack of pancakes, soaked - swimming even - in maple syrup, with assorted berries, mini chocolate chips and even more mini marshmallows littered around the pancakes.

"Beca..." Chloe was struggling for words, especially when she can feel her heart threatening to burst out of her chest. "I... you didn't have to."

The brunette shook her head. "But I wanted to."

In a split second, the redhead had engulfed the petite brunette in a warm, tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, too." Chloe murmured, face tucked between the crook of her neck.

Usually, if it was a different situation or a different person hugging her, Beca would've pulled away, but somehow Chloe's hugs were just so warm and soft and borderline addicting to Beca; there's something about how Chloe holds her that neither her mind nor her body could reject. "I couldn't really sleep last night and I thought about what you said... I should probably talk to Jesse about, you know... what happened."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me about you and Jesse. That old Bella rule was really overrated, and I'm pretty sure there were plenty of Bellas from before who broke it, so it doesn't really matter. We're not the old Bellas anymore, so I'm not gonna police you over it," especially because she really just didn't want to hear anymore details about Beca's relationship with Jesse (but of course Chloe didn't voice that out).

Chloe thinks she saw a unfamiliar kind of emotion flash in Beca's eyes, something like disappointment, but she couldn't be sure.

"Anyway, thanks for this breakfast. I'll make it up to you as well, dinner's on me, okay?"

Beca wanted to protest but she was already busy digging into her overly sweet meal. And really she didn't want to disrupt the pure, unadulterated happiness Chloe was currently experiencing.

In hindsight, Chloe really shouldn't have brushed it off. Had she known what Beca wanted to talk about her relationship with Jesse, maybe she would've prevented her own heartbreak- but it's not like she can make Beca's decisions for her. If she wanted a relationship with Jesse then who was Chloe to get in the way of that?

* * *

**two**

The next major fight that they had was after Christmas break, when Beca had found out - because obviously Amy had let it slip - that Chloe has been in contact with Tom again. Apparently, Beca had been the only one who was unaware of this... whatever it was that Chloe and Tom were engaging in.

"Honestly, not surprised you didn't know with how oblivious you are," Stacie murmured under her breath as Beca continued to pace around the living room of the Bellas house. Chloe had been out the whole day, she said she'd be with Aubrey but Beca can't help but think that maybe she's with Tom right now.

"What was that?" the small brunette turned to Stacie, still angry at this new information she just received. Her fists clenched at her sides and her jaw set, as if she's ready to fight someone (Tom to be exact).

Why would Chloe go out with that chump again?

The other Bellas shook their heads but otherwise kept quiet.

"How long has this been going on?" she questioned again. "How did they even meet again? I thought that idiot already graduated or did he get kicked out? This is unbelievable! Why didn't any of you tell me!?"

It fell quiet again.

That's the scene that Chloe witnessed when she arrived home.

"Girls, what's going on?"

The rest of the Bellas only turned to Beca, who was practically glaring daggers at the redhead. "Beca, what's-"

Chloe was dumbfounded when she suddenly walked out. "Did you guys make her talk about her feelings again?" she turned to the rest of the girls.

"Actually, this time it's your fault, red." Amy answered.

"What? How-?"

"She found out you met up with Tom," Stacie said.

"Amy!"

"Hey, I thought she knew," the Australian defended. "You always tell Aubrey and Beca first."

The redhead just let out a sigh before going upstairs to talk to Beca.

"Should we have told Beca about it?" Ashley bit her lip, all of them felt pretty bad to be partly responsible for what's to come. At least the last time, they were merely spectators.

"It wasn't intentional." Stacie reasoned. "And- I can't believe I'm saying this- Amy was right. Chloe usually tells Beca everything first. So, for her to assume-"

"THAT DUDE, CHLOE, SERIOUSLY?!"

They all fell quiet as they heard the two's argument upstairs. Again this felt like they were the kids and Beca and Chloe were their parents. They tried not eavesdrop on them but their voices were too loud for the rest not to over hear even when they were all the way downstairs. The Bellas' house's walls were really thin apparently.

"He's a friend, Beca. What's so wrong with that, huh?" Chloe shot back.

"Just a friend, really Chloe? Are you sure?"

"I'm- what are you- why do you even care?"

"I don't!"

"Okay, so why are we still talking about this?" there was a certain venom in Chloe's voice that neither Beca nor the other Bellas have ever heard before.

"We're not. I'm just... looking out for you. I'm your co-captain..." she threw back the same reasoning but it sounded weak and unsure.

It was silent for a couple of minutes.

The Bellas had thought that was the end of it, that their captains had somehow reconciled.

"Should someone check-" before Jessica could even finish her thoughts they were back at it again.

"I just don't like him for you," Beca said.

They heard a huff, Chloe was obviously taking offense at this. "You are unbelievable, you know that?!"

"I'm the one who's unbelievable, really? I'm not the one who's hooking up with an ex!" Beca winced as soon as the words left her mouth. Even the girls downstairs groaned and let out sighs of disappointments at Beca's brashness. She didn't mean it, she honestly didn't- she wasn't thinking, she was being irrational (not that that was an excuse for being rude to your best friend, but still).

"Why do you even care, Beca?" this time the venom in Chloe's voice could not be mistaken: she was pissed. But what really took the short brunette by surprise was the tears brimming in the eyes of the redhead. "Is it any of your business what I do with my free time? You never even called during Christmas break! We never even would've talked if I hadn't texted or called you first, so why do you care now?" they could all tell how angry and hurt the redhead was, as she stormed out of Beca and Amy's room. Halfway through to her own room, Chloe paused and turned back and shouted, "And for your information, I was not hooking up with Tom! He was with his girlfriend on vacation and they wanted a little guide with the tour spots!"

And then they heard a door slam.

"This is really getting out of hand," Flo said. "Amy did you not know Tom was with his girlfriend?"

The Australian shook her head. "I just assumed Chloe was the girlfriend..."

"I knew..." Lilly murmured.

The rest of the girls groaned. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now." Cynthia-Rose grimaced. "They're both pretty pissed at each other, let's just hope this ends well like the last time."

"Or better. Why can't they just suck it up and hook up already?" Stacie said, "Honestly, even I'm not enjoying their sexual tension anymore, and that's saying something."

* * *

The house had been tense and awkward for the duration of that two weeks; they were constantly hearing some sad, angsty weird mash up blasting through Beca's room while Chloe was barely seen in the house. Their rehearsals was even more tense when the two captains had to actually interact, though they tried to limit it, opting to work with the rest of the group individually.

None of the Bellas ever really expected for their feud to last this long, but with how stubborn both their captains are, this didn't seem like it would end anytime soon unless they intervene.

It took the Bellas staging a protest - or as Amy had put it: "A strike! We will not rehearse until you two make out- er, make up", before the two talked and worked things out.

"We'll leave you two to it," Cynthia-Rose said as the rest of the girls left the auditorium.

"When you two are done making out or up, come to the house and we'll celebrate!" Stacie added.

The door slammed shut.

Both of them stood at opposite ends of the auditorium, shifting on their feet. It had honestly been the longest five minutes of their lives as they let the silence gnaw at their conscience.

"I'm sorry..." Chloe finally spoke, having had enough of not talking to Beca for almost two weeks.

Beca finally looked up and was immediately relieved to be greeted by Chloe's deep cerulean eyes; she wanted to drown in them.

"I'm the one who should be sorry,"

"No," the redhead shook her head, walking closer to her. "I shouldn't've kept it a secret from you. Amy was right, I always tell you and Aubrey first, but... I guess, I was just... afraid to tell you about Tom."

This confused Beca. Why would Chloe be afraid to tell her something?

"I know my history with Tom isn't exactly reputable... and I just didn't want you to think that I would... like hook up with him again, especially when he has a girlfriend already. I'm not-" Chloe choked out her words, tentative and cautious. "I wouldn't do that. Despite our history, Tom was and still is a just friend."

It struck a chord in Beca's heart, knowing how hesitant Chloe has been approaching their friendship. Had she not been such a good friend lately that Chloe thought she could not confide in her about Tom? The strange feeling in her chest tightened and Beca did not know what to do about it. It's an ache that she's never quite experienced before, it was something akin to that time her parents told her they were going to get divorced when she was nine.

And Chloe, for some unknown, wonderful, heavenly reason seemed to have noticed this feeling of hurt and discomfort in Beca. The redhead was just that good of a friend, that mindful of Beca, that she knew just what to do - and that was to assure her and help her sort out her feelings by talking her through it.

"Hey," she strode closer to the petite DJ, a comforting hand on her arm. "It's okay- we're okay."

"We are?"

Her vulnerable tone made Chloe's heart swell because damn it, no matter how much Beca Mitchell portrayed herself as a careless bad-ass, she's still such a soft, adorable dork.

"Totes. It was a misunderstanding, and it was my fault-"

"No, it wasn't."

"Beca,"

"It really wasn't." Beca shook her head, taking Chloe's hands in her and squeezing both to reassure her and gather some courage to continue to speak. "I- uh, I should've called."

When their eyes lock again, Beca was greeted with such kind, adorning eyes that it made her heart stop beating for a quick second. She continued. "You were right. I was being unfair and I'm sorry I never called you and when you did call, all I did was dump all that shit I hate about having to stay with my dad and step-monster." the playful giggle Chloe let out was enough for her to continue, knowing that Chloe was listening and understood her. "I never wanted you to feel like I didn't care or that you can't talk to me about anything because I care and because you can tell me anything. Sorry I was being a crappy friend, Chlo..."

There was a beat of silence as Chloe took in what she had said.

"I understand, Beca. I called you because I knew you didn't like being with your dad and Sheila even if it was just for the break... but it just-" Chloe bit her lip, unsure of herself (which was probably one of the few times Beca had seen the redhead so tentative). It's just that she's not always certain how Beca would react to whatever she's gonna say, despite claiming to know her pretty well, Chloe also knows even the slightest things could set off Beca's mood.

"Chloe," she urged her, silently telling her that no matter what it was, she would understand.

The redhead shifted in her feet, the hand that held hers was the only thing keeping her from bursting into tears. Chloe's really not sure why she's so overwhelmed by her own feelings (that usually does not happen to her, she's always had her emotions on check).

"We're close friends, right? You trust me?"

The question had caught her off guard, but she quickly answered, not wanting Chloe to think of it otherwise. "Of course, Chlo. Why would-"

"You just never seem to tell me anything important that's happening in your life, anything that is happy - and I just feel like I still don't know much about you... I mean, I'm glad that you can confide in me about all that stuff with your dad and Sheila and I know it's hard for you, but it's just that I want you to be able to talk to me with anything. Not just all the shitty parts of your life, but all the good ones, too." Chloe let out a sad chuckle, shaking her head. "I know that might sound a little silly-"

"No, no. Dude, I completely understand. I mean, I want you to do the same with me- you're my best friend, just maybe don't tell Amy that cause she'll probably murder both of us, but the point is, I would also want you to be comfortable with me in talking about anything and everything - no matter how serious or silly it is. I'll always be here for you, Beale."

Overwhelmed with emotions, Chloe finally pulled Beca into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the smaller girl's torso. "You're not getting rid of me that easily either, Mitchell."

"Like I'll ever let that happen. You're stuck with me, too, Beale. Forever." Beca returned her hug, making sure to savor Chloe's sweet minty scent.

When they pulled away, the redhead took her hands and their eyes locked. "Tell you what, from now on let's not keep secrets from each other. We'll always tell each other what we feel, no judgments or whatever. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**three**

The rest of their sophomore year had been pretty uneventful. They won their second ICCA championship without a hitch. Beca and Chloe are back to being their usual flirty aca-wives dynamic. Everyone really thought they'd end the their ICCA tour on a high note.

They spoke too soon.

"Chloe," Beca's voice was quiet and pleading, desperate even. Something that was definitely new to the Bellas.

They were outside a diner in a highway for a quick stop before they for their last performance in New York, while their captains were inside their tour bus.

"Uh-oh, what is it this time?" Amy murmured to the rest of the girls as they hung back from entering the bus, knowing that their captains needed some space to discuss for themselves. Though it didn't really stop them from listening in on the conversation; they'd stay out of it, sure, but that didn't mean they didn't want to hear all about it first hand.

"I was going to tell, Chlo. Promise, I just-" the brunette DJ sounded so helpless, anxious, and lost all at the same time.

"Ooh, this sounds real bad." Cynthia-Rose commented.

"Yes, Beca you did promise. We both did." the hurt and exasperation in Chloe's tone was just saddening. "We both said no more secrets. You said you trusted me,"

"That's why I'm telling you now, Chloe. Please, don't-"

"You're telling me now that it's been five months since you and Jesse broke up?"

Even the Bellas could not resist the gasp they all let out.

Beca and Jessa had broken up.

Five months ago.

And none of them knew, not even Chloe. They were sure Beca had broken some kind of best friend rule with this one - it was just unheard of! How did she even keep it such a secret? Why did she even keep it a secret?

Well, it's not that the Bellas didn't care about Beca's relationship with Jesse - they knew at some point Beca had been happy and comfortable with Jesse (and the current Treble captain was a nice guy, aside from the fact that he's a total film snob, they didn't really see anything particularly bad or annoying about him). But their relationship just didn't interest the Bellas as much. Though occasionally they'd ask Beca about 'them' and she would usually just answer with something generic and they didn't really want to divulge in that especially when the redhead was around.

Looking back, this also explained how unbothered Beca was when they kept asking her if Jesse was okay with her being away for the tour or if he had even called her in the day.

Another thing that was brought to their attention was that when they saw Jesse for their San Francisco show two months ago, they were basically broken up already which meant Beca had been lying to all of them.

"You lied to me - to the Bellas, right to our faces, Beca! I don't- I can't even look at you, right now."

They heard a shuffle inside the bus, this was probably Chloe attempting to exit the bus, but obviously Beca stopped her.

"Chloe, please," she repeated, not knowing what else to do or say. Beca's not even sure what she was pleading about.

"What do you expect me to say, Beca? What do you want from me, what do you want to hear because I honestly don't know anymore! Five months ago, I would've known what to say to you about this break up with Jesse, but now? What, you want me to say I'm sorry that you two broke up? FIVE MONTHS AGO?! You're clearly doing okay five months ago, and even now, so what?"

Beca winced. This really was not going the way she thought it would go. Although what did she expect, Chloe would comfort her or something? Tears started welling up in her eyes, she knew she had crossed a line with this one. She might end up losing Chloe because of it.

And just the thought of that made her want to puke.

"I was scared... I was ashamed, more accurately." the inquiring look the redhead shot her was all the indication she needed to keep going, that she had her attention. "Ashamed that I couldn't even put in enough effort to keep the relationship going... Jesse and I, we didn't exactly have t-the best relationship," she cautiously started, her voice shaking, but she knew she had to carry on. "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly the most affectionate person, nor am I really used to expressing my feelings..." when Chloe gave her a warning look, she returned it with a rueful smile. She can't help it okay, it's a defense mechanism.

She cleared her throat. "But... Jesse, he uh, he tried... he really wanted to work things out with me, and I guess that why we almost lasted a year- I kind of felt guilty for him too, I guess- but I knew deep inside that I just didn't feel that strongly about him." she took another deep breath. This was probably the most thought she'd put into her feelings. "He's the first person I'd ever been in a serious relationship with - before him I'd just go on a few dates with them and then I'm out - but he tried, he tried more than anyone I'd ever dated, so I went with it because it was easier that way, even though I knew I wasn't really into him that much because I was a coward... I didn't want you or any of the Bellas to find out how much I fucked up with Jesse,"

"Beca, you're not-"

"I was- I still am a coward and a fuck up." she indignantly shook her head. "I reminded myself so much of my father-" her voice cracked again, and she swallow the lump on her throat because that really stung no matter how much she tried not to think about it. "And that really takes the fucking cake. Surprisingly, that's not the cherry on top - yeah, it gets even lower than that because Jesse's the one who broke up with me. I couldn't even confront our problem; at least my dad had the guts to talk it out with my mom and not just send the divorce papers, no I just disappeared, never even answered his calls and then one day he just texts me 'I think we're broken up' and that was it. He was even nice about it- nice to me even after everything. For fuck's sake, he even supported me on this tour!" she lets out a pitiful laugh at then end, wiping at the few tears that managed to escape her eyes. "It's so stupid. I didn't even feel bad when he said that. God, I suck so much,"

"That's not true." Chloe insisted. She stood right in front of Beca, a hand already reaching out to cup her face and brushing away the tear stains on her cheek with her thumb.

The other Bellas could only hear the gentle sobbing of Beca and Chloe's reassuring words for a few minutes.

None of them knew what to do. So they just stood there, waiting... for what, they weren't even sure either.

"You're not your father, or anybody else. You're Beca. And you're one of the most amazing, strong, smart and talented people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and loving. And you're also flawed, like all of us; no one is perfect Beca, some people are better at one thing, others are not. And I know you didn't intend to lie to me or any of the Bellas, and that you didn't intend, you didn't want to hurt Jesse - you're not that kind of person, I know that. You're not perfect, no one is,"

The brunette can't help but let out a strangled chuckle. "You seem pretty perfect to me," she murmured against the redhead's neck. "How can you even-"

Chloe pulled away, looking her in the eyes her piercing blue ones against her Beca's bleary blue eyes, almost looking a bit grey. "Because we're family." she firmly stated, as if that would drill it into Beca's mind, and maybe it does. "No matter how bad it get's, we'll always be there for each other. I told you, you're never getting rid of me, Mitchell."

In that moment, Beca felt a word vomit rise up in her throat and she almost blurted it out. Thank God for the other Bellas finally interrupting them.

Amy was the first to reach them, joining in on the hug.

Soon Beca found herself in the middle of the group hug with the rest of the Bellas. It warmed her heart, knowing that what Chloe said was true - she'd found a family with these aca-nerds, a weird dysfunctional family that she would not trade for the world.

* * *

The Bellas really thought their captains would get together after that. Nothing, no one was in the way anymore, and after that tearful encounter at the bus during tour, all that was left was for them to finally dating, right?

Nope.

Apparently, the Bellas had overestimated their brunette captain's capability to recognize her own feelings once more. To think that they practically professed their love for each other during that tour.

Junior year came, and surprise, Chloe still has not graduated - "Russian Lit is just kicking my butt," she lamely excused as they settled back in their house. The rest of them only half surprised that she was once again staying another year with them.

Even Aubrey had some thoughts about this charade that the are clearly not planning to finish anytime soon.

"This is ridiculous. They're basically together!" their former blonde captain once scoffed upon visiting the Bellas. They watched as the two bickered like an old married couple in the kitchen about what flavored popcorn they're gonna have for movie night.

"See, I told you bitches it's time we help them out." Amy said.

"No, definitely not." Aubrey quickly shuts her down. "Chloe would not want that; she'll definitely get angry and trust me, none of want to see that."

"We kind of already have, Bree," Stacie filled in. "Chloe was pretty pissed about the whole break up with Jesse thing. And also with the Tom thing."

The blonde shook her head. "They're a mess, aca-gods have mercy."

"So, what I'm hearing is that we can meddle?"

"It's still a no on that."

The rest of them were about to argue against it again, but Aubrey had already given that signature Captain-Posen look with a warning, wagging finger to match it. That shut them up pretty quickly.

"As much as it pains me to see how utterly stupid both of them are being, it's best if we just leave them to it - they'll figure things out. Eventually... hopefully." she added as an afterthought.

"How is it that you still manage to torture us even after graduating?" Stacie complained.

Aubrey sent her a proud, cocky smile and winked. "It's what I do,"

That had been a weird year to be around and live with Beca and Chloe. They were like stuck in this limbo between not-exactly-just-friends but also definitely-not-dating. Honestly, it made the others groan and shake their heads whenever something seemed like would progress between the two captains but then it would end up as nothing.

They bickered but never got into a major fight. They were their usual flirty and playful selves, but their touches were longer, the looks would linger and were softer though it definitely had that hint of malice, of desire in them.

Amy was tempted a few times to just lock Beca and Chloe in a room for as long as she can and force them to sort their feelings out, but the other girls had talked her out of it.

* * *

**four**

Senior year was even more weird.

For the third time, Chloe flunked her Russian Lit. class. Honestly, the rest of the ladies were not even sure if she attends the class anymore because it take a special kind of genius to flunk a class three times in row.

"Don't you have a class?" Stacie questioned.

"Oh, well I only have Russian Lit., and honestly, I think the professor is just as tired as seeing my face in his class as I am with attending it, so I don't think he would really mind not seeing me."

"Chloe, you met up with your class once a week, would it really be a bother to attend them?"

"It's a three hour lecture," she defended. "I could barely fathom reading any of those for thirty minutes, let alone discuss them for three hours."

The leggy brunette just sighed, shaking her head.

"Anyway, have you seen Beca today, Stace?"

"She left early, something about working extra hours at the station,"

"Oh, right yeah... Jesse's heading to L.A. soon, so she has a longer shift at the station," a somber look passed her, one that Stacie did not fail to notice.

"Red..."

"Hmm?" she innocently looked at Stacie, who was smirking at her.

"Why don't you visit shortstack?" Stacie suggested, "I'm sure the idiot forgot to have her lunch again,"

She gave the brunette an appreciative smile. "I really should. That's a great idea, thanks Stace!"

"It's what I do, red."

However, things didn't exactly go as planned.

The Bellas, especially Stacie, were particularly startled when their redhead captain stormed back inside the house, seemingly pissed, not even an hour after she left to give Beca her lunch.

"Everything alright, captain?" Cynthia-Rose cautiously asked as Chloe hastily discarded the brown paper bag on the kitchen counter.

"She wasn't there!" she ranted, pacing the room.

"Okay, calm down, Chlo... did you ask Luke about her?" Jessica guided her to a seat, while Ashley got her a glass of water.

She gratefully took the glass and downed the liquid in one go. "I did. He said Beca had just left,"

"Where'd she go?"

"He wouldn't tell me!"

The rest fell silent as they watch the super senior pace the room again, agitated and impatient with the arrival of the co-captain. Which, thankfully wasn't long.

Beca walked in not even ten minutes later, happily skipping and humming a tune under her breath, that was definitely not normal. Even more so, the petite DJ actually went to Chloe right away and hugged her from behind, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist, as if she didn't notice all the other Bellas in the room with them.

"Are we... in the Twilight Zone or something?" Stacie managed to quip, seeing as every other Bella was still grasping at whatever it is that was unfolding in front of them.

"Hey, what's up?" Beca asked, noticing the lack of response from her co-captain. "Alright, did somebody steal from Chloe's snack stash again?" she turned to the rest of the girls, though still not detaching herself from behind the redhead (who seemed to have frozen or shut down). "I swear, I'm gonna double cardio if-"

"Where were you?" Chloe finally seemed to have rebooted as she turned to face her, voice sounding a bit distant still. "I came by the station today and you weren't there- Luke, wouldn't even tell me! That stupid-"

"Chlo, calm down. I just ran a few errands for Luke and the station," the brunette assured, her hands running up and down Chloe's arm to soothe her (and it worked). "It was boring stuff, he probably just didn't want to bore you with it either that's why he didn't tell you."

The frown on the redhead's face eased, but her lips still set in a thin line.

"Hey, come on, let's get some ice cream, today's actually been a pretty good day for me."

The rest of the Bellas watched, gawking almost, at this unusual sight - it's like their two captains had a role reversal!

"Okay, not Twilight Zone, Freaky Friday, maybe?" Jessica murmured.

"What is happening?" Amy voiced out.

"Bye, girls!" Beca waved as she pushed her co-captain out of the kitchen.

That should've been it. That should've been the end of that little quarrel, the other Bellas don't exactly know if anything happened during the little ice cream date, since the two came back still relatively in the same mood, but somehow things still got progressively worse.

It started just about a week after that incident.

Their brunette captain was missing for the first half of their rehearsals for their Kennedy Center performance, and that had really ticked off the redhead.

"Hey, sorry, I got a little held up at the station," came her explanation as she rushed in, heading straight to Chloe. "Dinner's on me, pizza good? So, what did I miss?"

There were a few cheers from the other Bellas, but Chloe was still quiet, observing her co-captain.

"Um, Chlo?" Beca walked up to her, offering a small smile. "You good?"

"Uh, totes... we just need the finished set list of the mash up already, Becs."

"I'll get to that, it's just not feeling right to me,"

"Within the week, please?"

Beca hesitated. "I'll try..."

The complete set list came a few days after the requested deadline, and even Chloe felt that it wasn't quite what either of the captains wanted, but they only had two more weeks before the Kennedy Center performance so they had to settle with it.

Little did the Bellas know that it was only the beginning of the strain in the duo's relationship.

They bombed their Kennedy Center performance. Big Time.

Muffgate was suddenly a thing, and they were getting death threats over it.

The tension just got worse from then on.

Chloe was always one edge, barely keeping her cool. The stress of having the handle the backlash they got from the Kennedy Center performance and the pressure of leading them to the Worlds to save the Bellas was tearing her at the seams. On top of all that, Beca had this weird attraction, intimidation thing going on with DSM's leader.

It didn't help that Beca kept being tardy on their rehearsals. She was barely in the house, too. She wasn't even there when the group decided to take in Emily (which also sparked a little argument - "It would've been nice to be notified that we actually have a new member, now I have to work in another part to fit her in our set list,"

"Well, if you were actually around then maybe I could've told you."

"Oooh, lover's quarrell!"

"We're not- it's just a discussion!")

Slowly, the Bellas watched as the duo's dynamic shifted and affected their moods most of the time; the usual flirty banter was gone, the affectionate touches were gone. When Beca was around, Chloe would only ever talk to her about something related to the Worlds, which in turn made Beca more irritable and that had resulted to Chloe being on edge even more since brunette couldn't ease the redhead's mind.

"It's coming okay! And you just asked me this morning, it's not like I can magically finish it in 3 hours, I have other things to do, too."

They even bombed the underground riff-off competition. That one even sparked another argument between the captains - poor Emily got caught in that crossfire.

Everything was just falling apart. To a point that Cynthia-Rose actually got her hair set on fire after another failed performance. It was all just building up for the eventual blow out during their retreat. Or as Amy would later refer to it, the 'Bhloe out'.

From the moment they arrived at the Lodge - which to their surprise (and Stacie's utter delight) was actually being run by Aubrey - they all noticed how Beca was barely participating in anything. It wasn't just because Aubrey was there to dictate them again, they knew something else was occupying the brunette's mind.

"Sorry, what are we doing?" Beca directed to their former captain, who seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed torturing them again with mindless cardio and skills workout.

"We're re-discovering our sound," Chloe calmly responded.

"Are we? Cause it feels like we're just singing songs that would never go in our set."

"Beca come on-"

"No, none of us know how to beat Das Sound Machine, but I know it's not gonna be by doing this." she was exasperated. Honestly it was bringing back old awful memories from when they were freshmen and did not get along well with their blonde captain.

"This is just an exercise in finding harmony, Beca." Aubrey explained. Well, at least she's not butting heads with Beca as much. "Sometimes you have to break things down before you can build them back up again." And at least that wasn't one of Aubrey's dad's bad advice/sayings.

"I've got more important things to do!" the petite brunette had finally snapped.

Chloe frowned. "What could be more important than this?"

The rest of them took a step away from the brewing tension. This was definitely something that they do not want to get involved with, but also still be present in case something increasingly important or severely bad happens.

"Nothing. Forget it,"

"No, you don't think we haven't all realized you've been a little checked out lately?" Chloe shot back.

A look of surprise passed Beca's face for a second before Amy butted in.

"Come on, Beca, just tell her."

"I heard that. Tell me what?" the suspicion in the redhead's voice increasing. The tension and stress obvious in her every move and expression. All the Bellas felt the pressure of participating in the World A Capella championship, but it was on a whole different level with Chloe. And the glare she was sending Beca was something that was sure to have sent anybody else drop dead because it was so intense (Emily even had to take a step further away from them out of fear to get caught between the argument again).

Amy fumbled her way out of explaining what she said - Chloe was definitely not holding back with her glares - ending it with something about how everyone loved a good blowie before Beca finally fessed up.

"Okay," she let out a deep breath that she didn't even know she was holding back. "I've been interning at a recording studio and a legit music producer wants to hear my work. God forbid I have something going on outside this group."

Chloe's first instinct was to jump and hug Beca, to congratulate her, and she almost did. Almost. But she couldn't because something was telling her there's more to it. The redhead crossed her arms. "Okay, so why didn't you tell us?"

"Was it something you really wanted to have heard? Was it news that you would've actually been happy with?"

Chloe looked taken aback, her mouth agape. "Beca, that's ridiculous! Of course-"

The brunette shook her head. "Lie."

"No it's not. You're being ridiculous,"

"Am I? Cause I'm pretty sure you would have freaked the hell out if I so much as said anything that wasn't related to the Worlds! That was all you wanted to talk about, Chloe- all of you!"

Silence fell. Even Aubrey did not dare interfere with the two captains. It felt like hours as the two of them stared at each other. No one dared or even knew what to do to diffuse the tension.

"So, that's just it then?" Chloe finally spoke.

"What?"

The redhead cleared her throat, though the lump can't seem to clear away, and the unknown boiling feeling in her chest growing at every second. She felt like breaking down, she felt like screaming and crying."You're done with us? You're walking away?"

"You know that's not what I meant," Beca countered, frustration growing in her as well. "I'm just trying to prepare for my future, Chloe. Is that so bad?"

"Then what about the future of the Bellas, Beca? This group has been my life for the last seven years, I can't just sit and watch as it gets slandered by a bunch of German a-capella wannabes!"

"We all have to walk away from the Bellas eventually, Chloe. We've done everything possible that we could for the Bellas- I'm done."

"Beca!" Aubrey gasped. Everyone was equally as shocked as the brunette DJ started to walk away.

"So, that's just it, you're gonna flake out on us? You're just gonna walk away from me?!" Chloe shouted at Beca's retreating figure.

That made her stop, though she did not turn to look at any of them either.

"This isn't just about the Bellas or the Worlds anymore, Beca." the redhead continued. "I can't- we can't keep running away from this... I can't do this without you."

"I'm not worth it..."

"Beca..." the redhead frowned, her anger subsuding as she saw how defeated her co-captain looked like. "That's not true. You're always worth it; we've been through so much together and this is something we'll get through together, too. I'm still here and I'm willing to fight through this, but I need you with me. I need to know that you'll be there with me, too."

"They were right-" she choked out, hands clenching at her side, "I don't have much to offer- I'm not special enough..."

"What? Beca, who told you that?"

"My boss."

This time Chloe did not hesitate walking up to the brunette, cautiously reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder. Beca flinched at the contact but remained where she was. The tension between them dwindling down. "Bec..." With that simple gesture, Beca felt her resolve crumble, her fist un-clenching, as a tear finally escaped her eyes.

"It's true... I'm un-original, all I do is take other people's song and re-arrange them and they're all sub-par at most. I am out of ideas, I don't know what to do,"

"Beca, look at me. Please?"

She shook her head, not wanting the rest of the Bellas to see her actually crying despite it being pretty obvious.

Chloe moved in front of her, hands cupping her cheeks to make her look up and wipe her tears, "Look at me. Hey, none of that is true. And we're going to prove that to your boss, to those dumb Germans, and the rest of the world that Beca Mitchell is a musical genius."

Beca let out a cross between a chuckle and sniffle, her hands anchoring on Chloe's wrists. The warmth of the redhead's hands on her face rejuvenated her courage; this is the support that she's been seeking for months on ends now since she got the internship, this was the boost of confidence she needed to get through the year. It's shouldn't have been a surprise that she found this in Chloe. Chloe who never once doubted her talent - the redhead literally barged into her shower all those years ago because she knew how talented Beca was, for goodness sake - Chloe who always pushed her to be the best version of herself and to try something new, to dare and take risks. She couldn't possibly just give up on her, on the Bellas.

"I believe in you, we all do, Beca. And we're all here to help you-"

Whatever else that Chloe was going to say was cut of when they heard something catch in the air.

"OH MY GOD!"

"AMY!"

The two captains turned to see Amy all snared up in the bear trap, about fifteen feet above ground. Then quickly running below to where the Australian was along with the other Bellas.

"Jesus, Amy, how-" Beca shook her head. "Never mind, I don't even wanna know how or why you got caught, let's just get you down."

Amy answered nonetheless. "I was planning to sneak away to get some lunch since you two seem to take forever getting together! I can't die here, pitches. The world hasn't even witnessed my full brilliance."

"Aubrey do you have any ladders we can use?"

"Sorry, we don't have ladders. They present a corporate hierarchy that's counter-productive to my team building program."

Beca glared at the former captain. "What the hell, Aubrey?!"

"What kind of place is this?!" Amy screeched. As the rest of the Bellas gathered under her, figuring out a way to catch her.

"Okay. It's okay, we'll get you down, Amy. Just-"

They all gasped as they watch the net lower itself slowly, the branch its attached to creaking. Next thing they know, Amy was sprawled on the ground, half of her body atop Jessica, Emily, and CR, with the net tangled around them.

"What just happened?"

"Lilly, what the-" Amy panted out, looking above her where the eccentric Bella was hanging upside down with a knife at hand.

Lilly murmured something about sleeping upside down. Which didn't make a lot of sense but nonetheless they believe her - they've learned to believe and just go along with whatever Lilly says and does in the years that they've known her.

"Alright, that might be enough for the day," Aubrey interjected, clapping her hands and ushering everyone to the mess hall. "We'll have early dinner tonight since you'll all be heading back to Barden tomorrow. So, go get cleaned up and get some rest. I have one last activity for you guys after dinner,"

Stacie frowned. "Bree, I don't think we can take anymore-"

"It's not going to be tiring. Trust me,"

"Alright... well,"

They all turned to Beca and Chloe who still stood beside one another, neither one talking but it seemed that both of them had calmed and had gotten over such an emotional high early on.

"Um... you guys go ahead," Chloe said. "I think I need a bit of a breather, get some fresh air." she motioned to the direction of the lake.

"Be careful, Chlo," her blonde best friend warned. "Don't stray from the pavement path."

"Gotcha," she quickly turned and started walking away from the rest of the group.

"Aren't you going after her?" Stacie suggested.

Beca shook her head. "She might need a bit of time- we both do, I think."

"You better fix this, Beca," Aubrey warned. "Immediately."

"I- we will. Promise, I'll talk to her tonight,"

* * *

Surprisingly, Aubrey's last activity for them was to make a little campfire, all they had to do was find some twigs and branches to add to the fire pit that Aubrey already had going. They worked in relative silence.

They spent the first few minutes of the campfire in silence as well, as they let the heat envelop them, each one of them testing the mood of one another.

But once Aubrey brought out ingredients for some s'mores, the atmosphere got a lot lighter.

They discussed they're plans for their futures since all of them were graduating in a few weeks except for Emily, and they just caught up with everyone's lives (Beca and Emily even agreed on collaborating for a song, which made the youngest Bella really stoked). It felt like all of them were in-sync with each other again.

"You know, when I look back on this I won't remember performing and competing, I'm gonna remember you weirdos." Beca said. "It makes me really sad to think it won't ever be like this again. I'm gonna miss you guys,"

"Me, too." Cynthia-Rose echoed. And the rest of them agreed.

And in a spontaneous and absolutely one of the most Chloe-thing to happen, of them singing a chorus of 'Cups' (where in Beca and Chloe basically just made heart eyes at each other), everything else seemed to have settled. The Bellas were back on track, they had found their sound again.

The only thing left was for their captains to actually reconcile.

After Amy finally proclaimed her love for Bumper and subsequently getting herself caught in another bear trap, the Bellas left their captains to talk it out.

"We'll handle it," Aubrey told her best friend. "We can get Amy down, you two talk."

"Thanks, Aubrey." to Chloe's surprise Beca was already standing next to her. "Mind if I sit down?"

She shook her head.

"So..." the brunette shifted in her seat, not really knowing how to start this conversation. "It's been a long day, huh?" classic Beca Mitchell, still awkward at confrontations.

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at this.

The dying embers of their campfire was enough to illuminate both of them, though Beca could not read what the redhead was thinking (not that she can even look at her directly).

"I-uh... I'm sorry,"

"Beca-"

"No, really. Chlo, I lied again and it's really pissing me off; I keep disappointing you and I really hate myself for it."

"You know I'll always be there to support you,"

"I know... I just didn't want you to think I was abandoning you or that I didn't care for the Bellas as much as you did. I wanted to tell you but there just never seemed to be a good time to do it, it was either you were in a too good of a mood and I didn't want you to ruin it or you were already in a bad mood and I didn't want to add to it."

This time Chloe laughed out loud. "Have I really been that temperamental lately?"

"Just a smidge, Chlo." Beca gave her a small smile, gesturing with her pointer finger and thumb with a wide gap. "But it wasn't exactly out of reason, you've carried much of the burden for the Bellas all on your own, when I should've been there with you sharing that burden. That's why I'll do everything to win the Worlds for you, and for the future Bellas."

The tension between them had definitely eased but there was still something looming at the back of both their minds. Neither not really knowing how to bring it up, or well in Chloe's case she's not really sure it's something Beca is ready to discuss anytime soon, but the moment is already presenting itself and it's really something that should be discussed (unlike all the other times when they just chose to keep quiet).

"I meant everything that I said," Chloe started, finding words that she knew would not scare away the DJ. "I know we can win the worlds with you leading us because you make us better, Beca. I'm always gonna be at your side, cheering you."

"It's scary isn't it? Not just the Worlds, but this whole graduating thing is scary. It's funny too because freshman Beca had not even thought about graduating at Barden, it was a supposed to be a one and done deal with my dad, but look at where I am now, actually graduating, even dreading it a little bit," she let out a light sigh, shaking her head. Beca's not entirely sure where she's heading or where she's getting this monologue from, but it felt right, it always feels right talking to Chloe about anything and everything. "I'm still looking forward to finally getting to work on my music, but I am going to miss everything here; the house, the station, even the classrooms - Jesus, I can't believe I actually said that - the crappy times doing cardio before rehearsals. Four years of that will change in like two weeks, I don't know if I'm ready for that. I still don't even know if we'll be ready for the Worlds next month."

A hand settled settled on her forearm, Chloe's touch was soft but tentative as if she's afraid Beca might be repulsed by her touch (which was absurd). Beca slid her hand up to properly hold her hand and lace their fingers together.

"I'm really glad I have you by my side the past four years, Chlo. I honestly don't know how I would've made it out of Barden alive without you,"

"You would've still made it- you're Beca effin' Mitchell! You can do anything you put your mind into,"

"I really hope you're right because I really need us to win the Worlds because there's this girl who's been pestering me about it like all year long and I really want to impress her cause she's like the most perfect person ever and she deserves all the beautiful things in this world."

Chloe gave an amused look, giggling. "Well, she sounds really important, and a little bossy,"

"Eh, she's cute enough for me to overlook that." Beca is still not sure where she's getting the courage talk all flirty and charming, but she's just rolling with it. There's nothing much she can lose anyway. "Plus, she's been working really hard to keep us together so..."

"So, I'm cute, huh?"

The brunette gave her a sly smile. "Who said I was talking about you- ow, hahaha alright, alright yes, you're cute!"

"I think you're cute, too,"

She let out an exaggerated gasp. "I am not cute. Take that back, Beale."

"Not a chance, Mitchell." Chloe stuck a tongue out, "You know I'm right. You are absolutely adorable, and a dork and definitely cute."

"Yeah, but you know I'll never admit that out loud." Beca chuckled. "You're just lucky I like you-" there was a brief pause. Well, this was it, it's already out in the open (it's not like it's a big secret anyway, in the eternal words of Aubrey Posen: "your toners for each other are so strong it's disturbing").

"I am lucky," Chloe said, finally turning to face her. "I'm so lucky to have met you, Beca Mitchell."

Finally throwing caution out the window, Beca took a deep breath before turning to face Chloe. "Listen, after we're done with graduation and the Worlds... would you maybe want to, I don't know, like- maybe we could go out or something..."

"Oh, yeah like we can grab lunch or something,"

"Or maybe, like dinner... on a date- this is stupid, I'm sorry," Beca shook her head, her embarrassment growing by the second, especially with how amused Chloe is looking at her. "I shouldn't have- I don't know what's wrong with me, god I'm an idiot. That was really-"

"Beca, calm down." Chloe covered Beca's hands with her own.

"Right. Yeah, I am calm-" she rambled on. "Just, you know, I was just putting it out there that, like, maybe we could like- it's okay if you don't want that. I, maybe, perhaps have misread this whole thing, it's probably just me. It's fine you know, like we don't have to if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted to-"

"Bec, if you don't shut up I will kiss you,"

But it seemed like the aspiring music producer was going off on auto-pilot. "It's fine, Chlo. If you don't swing that way, it's completely fine. I hope I didn't make things awkward between- I mean, who am I kidding I probably shouldn't have told you. Now everything is just awkward and-"

"Okay, I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Wha-?"

Chloe leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Beca's cheek. "I'd love to go out with you on a date. And I do feel and swing that same way. It's not dumb and I'm glad you brought it up." she told her. "If that isn't clear enough for you, then maybe I should silence you properly with my lips."

To say that Beca was shocked was an understatement. She felt like all her brain cells had stopped working for a whole minute.

"Beca?"

"Dude...?" she blinked a couple more times, half tempted to slap herself just to see if she was dreaming or something.

It took a couple more second before she finally felt like her brain had rebooted. "Um, y-yeah. That's great- I mean, yeah, it's uh- I'm glad you feel the same." she couldn't help but chuckle, though still slightly embarrassed, but at least things are turning for the better now.

The redhead intertwined their hands once more, giving her a warm smile, the kind of smile that Beca now realized is reserved for her. It was wide, bright, genuine and generally just full of happiness; it's something Beca hoped she can always elicit from Chloe, to always be that person who could make her smile like no other, and hopefully not cause her any kind of grief or regret or sadness.

"I really like you, Chlo. It just took me a little while to realize that," she sheepishly laughed. "You know how I am with feelings..."

"Beca, what matters is that we still got to this point," Chloe chuckled. "And I know you're trying your best with expressing your feelings, I love you for that-"

Beca inhaled sharply, "You do?"

"Yup, I think have for like the past three years." Chloe gave her that smile again, nodding, "You don't have to say it back right away, Bec. I just want you to know that I do, that no matter what happens I always will. And the fact that you're trying and learning how to express your feelings more clearly for me is enough proof for me,"

Somehow, that actually made sense to Beca, that it's not something that's such a big revelation but rather it's more of Beca finally understanding, letting it sink ink that Chloe does love her, understands and listens to her more than anybody else in her life. It's as if that moment finally eased that nagging, doubting feeling in her that people always just leave her and that no one really understands her. Chloe proved all of her commitment fears wrong because here she was, holding Beca's hand and Beca has never felt more at home and at peace than when she's with Chloe.

The eternal sunshine to her endless rain cloud.

Together they make a breathtakingly beautiful rainbow.

(It was an extremely cheesy thing to think, much more say out loud, and Beca would deny to no end that she ever thought about them in such a way.)

The only thing she could do was nod as the sudden realization of admitting - acknowledging - that she does love Chloe overwhelmed her. She wanted to say it back or at least do something about it, act on that fact, but it seemed that her brain had short circuited again.

The silence between was calm and weirdly safe, like this was the moment that truly turned everything between them for the better. Beca could tell that this moment had as much impact as that day at the communal shower in Barden all those years ago.

* * *

The whole trip to Copenhagen was a blur if Beca was being honest (it's like she said, she'll barely remember any of the performances), all that has stuck to her was all the silly, goofy but definitely heart-warming moments with the rest of the girls; like when they first met all the Bella Alumnae, all whom Beca had noted were just as wild and weird as them, or when they all teased Emily when Benjie showed up to wish them luck the first time, or that it was half raining the whole week that they were there but it didn't stop them from exploring Copenhagen and subsequently getting lost a couple of times.

The most that Beca could remember about the Worlds itself was after their performance - she's honestly surprised she did not forget any of the moves during the performance because Beca was sure she just blacked out throughout the whole performance.

She could still feel the adrenaline coursing through her body as Emily sang the last note and all the light finally faded to black. The crowd was screaming their hearts out for them, and though she didn't want to sound too cocky about it, but in that moment, Beca kind of knew that they would win. It was just a hunch and God was she relieved when her gut was correct.

All the lights lit up again and the applause and cheers from the crowd just got louder and louder. They were ushered back stage as the judges finalized their scores before they can announce the winner.

As they walk back to their designated stand-by location with the rest of the other participants, Beca found herself reaching out to hold Chloe's hand. Her own hands felt so cold against the redhead's soft and warm hands. But Chloe didn't let go of her hand (much to her relief), only pulling her closer.

They hadn't actually talked about that night during the campfire since graduating or arriving at Copenhagen, but she supposed there were more pressing matters to be dealt with first before they can move any further. They had, however unofficial it was, been to several dates in their week long stay at Copenhagen - most of the so-called dates were of course the handiwork of their fellow Bellas (even the alumnae ones had been in on it).

"Hey," she breathlessly murmured, gazing up at the redhead.

"We did so great!" Chloe squealed, giddy to her feet. "We're gonna win this, I can feel it."

Beca smiled back, squeezing the hand that held Chloe's. "I think so, too,"

"Beca,"

"Chl-"

A pair of lips came in contact with hers in that instant, they were warm and soft and the next thing Beca knew, her eyes were closing and she was kissing back. It felt nice. It felt right to finally kiss Chloe. She never knew she could actually taste sunshine, but honest to god, that's what Beca thought Chloe tasted like. And well, mangoes. Sunshine and mangoes - if those are not some of the most Chloe Beale things ever.

Her hands instinctively slide around Chloe's waist, pulling her closer as their kiss lingered on. She felt Chloe's hands cradle her face as if she's afraid that Beca might suddenly disappear if she doesn't hold on to her. Beca gripped at the back of Chloe's shirt, feeling a little lightheaded as Chloe bit her lower lip, her tongue slipping into Beca's. That elicited a whimper at the back of Beca's throat.

She got pushed to one of the giant equipment that held all sorts of wiring and switches, or maybe it was a generator, neither of them were sure nor cared.

"Alright, you two, keep it PG," Aubrey interrupted, clearing her throat.

Chloe reluctantly pulled away from her, both of them heaving to catch their breaths.

"Yeah, Beca! Get some!" Stacie shouted. The rest of the Bellas jeered on as well, some clapping, some high-fiving each other (or in Cynthia-Rose's case, wolf-whistling).

She groaned, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing madly. She flipped them off. "They'll never let us live this down, won't they?" she murmured into Chloe's neck.

The redhead giggled. "We'll live through it,"

"I guess I can let them have this one,"

"_We_ got this one," Chloe told her, gently tilting Beca's head up by the chin. "Let's go make some German aca-bitches' cry and claim that trophy!"

"Have I ever told you, you look hot when you're jealous of the German?"

Chloe exaggeratedly gasped, "I was definitely not jealous,"

"Yeah, dude?" Beca teased.

She rolled her eyes; both of them had picked up some habits from each other, i.e., Chloe occasionally rolls her eyes now and Beca being comfortable enough to be a little touchy-feely (at least to those she's close with). Then Chloe's pulling her towards the rest of the Bellas, who were all giving them gleeful, teasing looks.

"Finally," it was Aubrey who was the first one to greet them, raising an eyebrow at Beca. "You better take care of her or else. You already think I'm the devil when it comes to practice but it'll be much worse-"

"Alright, Jesus," her eyes are wide, only half sure that the blonde was just exaggerating. "Leave us alone; let's win the worlds first,"

The rest of the Bellas concede though occasionally they would snicker and give the two teasing looks.

Luckily for them they _do_ win the Worlds and all the attention was directed at that fact. The rest of them were too busy celebrating that none of them noticed Beca and Chloe slip away from the crowd.

"We did it!" Chloe squealed, practically shaking out of her skin. There was a brilliant, ethereal kind of glow to the redhead, something Beca had last seen when they first won their ICCA four years ago. And it's definitely something that Beca would always want to see on Chloe - she really would do anything for her, just to see her this elated. "Oh my God, we actually won!"

"Why do you sound so surprised, Chlo?" the small brunette grinned at her.

"Oh shut up, you were nervous, too. You nearly cut off the blood circulation of my hand because you were holding it so tight,"

"I was just making sure you were okay," she lamely excused.

Chloe hummed as she pulled Beca closer. Their breaths mingled. Beca wound her arms around Chloe's waist, feeling her fingertips tingling at the touch. Chloe slowly leaned down, their noses brushing.

In a moment, that honestly felt like an eternity to Beca, Chloe's lips were against her own again. She's not sure who between the two of them leaned forward first for the kiss, but that didn't really matter. What mattered was that she was kissing Chloe and Chloe was kissing back. That Chloe still tasted of sunshine and mangoes, and that Chloe is holding her close still. That she could feel every muscle on Chloe's back twitch and tighten as their kiss deepen. What mattered was that Beca felt like she could take on anything that the world could throw at her, as long as she knows Chloe is beside. In that instant she knew there was no one else more perfect for Beca Mitchell than Chloe Beale, and she'd be blessed if Chloe would want to keep her forever, too (but that's for a different time to discuss).

This was one of the best days of Beca's life - they restored the honor and respect for the Bellas and she got the girl, finally. If she could live in this moment for the rest of her life, she'd be okay with that.

"I love you,"

And she meant it more than she could ever mean anything that she has ever said or done in her whole life.

"I love you, too, Beca."

* * *

They stayed at Copenhagen for two more days after winning the Worlds, the Bellas were happy to note that their captains are - FINALLY - dating!

Not much has changed, if they were being honest; they were still the same old Beca and Chloe, who bickered and flirted like an old married couple, except this time they were more affection or gross, depending on who you ask (Aubrey, Amy, and Flo thought they were being too much, but the rest thought they were being cute and sweet).

"So, where are you guys heading when we get back to America?" Cynthia-Rose prompted as they settle inside Chloe and Aubrey's shared room for one last Bellas night before their flight at noon the next day.

"Well, I guess still Barden," Chloe shrugged. "We still actually have to move out of the house then it's back to my old folks' in Portland for a few weeks for me..."

There was a brief pause as the fact that this chapter of their lives is finally coming to a close sink in with all of them.

But Cynthia-Rose didn't let that deter their mood. "Okay, but after that? Because I need to make sure you, aca-bitches will be at my wedding. Get y'alls biniki-bods ready cause I'm getting married at the beach in Florida this summer!"

The rest of them cheered, genuine excited for their fellow Bella. They've only known Cynthia-Rose's fiancée, Stella, for about a year and have only met her a few times but they knew CR was really happy with her relationship.

"Well, that's another excuse for me to stay longer here and not go home, down under," Amy said. "So, count me in! Whenever, wherever, I'll be there,"

Everyone is pretty much on board. They pretty much would do anything just to spend time together longer, this little family that they've created in the past four years.

Their usual chatter and rapport continued on through the night.

Beca took the opportunity as the rest of the Bellas were busy interrogating Stacie and Aubrey to talk to Chloe about their future plans.

"So..." she started, playing with their interlocked fingers. It's both a familiar yet new feeling, having to hold Chloe so close and so often; like it's really nothing new since Chloe has always been touchy with her and she's always been okay with how much physical contact she's had with the redhead, but at the same time this feels a lot different, a lot more deep and meaningful.

"Yes, Beca?" Chloe smiled at her, urging her to speak.

"I was thinking maybe we could, like, spend a few days together... when you're in Portland. My, uh dad is on his, like, doctorate leave or something like that, and uh... I'm pretty sure he'd want to meet you- I mean, you know... as my girlfriend. So, I'll be in Seattle for a few days, too... so maybe we could, like coordinate about that."

"I'd love that, Beca."

A wide grin spread over her lips. Beca didn't even know she'd feel this much delight upon Chloe agreeing to this plan. "Yeah?"

"I mean if you're okay with it, you know I don't want you to force anything. If you don't want that then-"

"No," she adamantly shook her head. Strangely, she's not opposed to the idea of having Chloe around her father and step-mother as much as she thought she would. "I want that- uh, yeah. I'd like you to meet them, you can stay over for a few days, too. And then maybe..." she hesitated, biting her lower lip. But the gentle encouraging look Chloe gave her was enough to let her continue. "I was thinking maybe we could also drive up to Vancouver and meet my mom,"

"She lives in Canada now?"

"She just moved like a year ago..."

Chloe made it seem like she was mulling over it for a few second (there was no doubt in her that she wanted to finally meet Beca's mom after only being able to talk to her over the phone, when she would sometimes catch Beca's phone calls with her). "Awes, you could also visit and stay with us for a few days before we drive up, but I get to control over the aux when we drive up,"

The brunette frowned. "Sounds good. Wait, why do you get the music privileges? We'll be driving my car,"

"Because you'll be driving and I get to ride shot gun, and rules says that whoever is on shotgun gets to be in charge of the music." she stuck her tongue out as if that would further prove her point.

"That doesn't sound fair. And those rules don't apply with my car,"

"It totes does, baby," Chloe pulled her closer to plan a quick kiss on her lips.

She could only hum a response, evidently conceding her point. It was a good argument on her girlfriend's part, anyway. She leaned again for another kiss.

Yeah, she'll never get tired of that.

"Aw, look at you two, all matured and domesticated making road trip plans," Stacie commented with snicker. It seemed that they didn't notice the Bellas had already turned their attention back to them for quite a while now.

Amy, Flo, and CR made whipping noises in the back.

"Damn, Beca, that was quick," Ashley teased.

"I hate you guys,"

"No, you don't."

"I can't believe I'm actually going to miss living with all of you weirdos; three years and I still haven't gotten enough teasing, huh?"

"You'll never get rid of us, captain,"

"Unfortunately."

* * *

**bonus**

"Hey, guys," Emily cautiously approached her seniors still left in the living room of the Bella house, looking as pale as a thin sheet of paper. Most of them are back in the Bellas house a few days after getting back from Copenhagen; except Cynthia-Rose, who was in Arkansas with her fiancée, Amy opted to stay a few more days in Europe, and Lilly, who just mysteriously disappeared the moment they landed back in JFK (they have checked on her and she had told them she was okay - and just had to attend to some matter, whatever that may be - they learned not to question her).

"What's up with you, Legacy?" Ashley asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost,"

"Yeah, did Stacie tell you another one of her sexcapades?" Flo added, concerned.

"Hey!"

"Oh you're there," Flo chuckled, "I thought you were still with Aubrey,"

"She had to go back to the-" then she caught herself, shaking her head and looking sheepish upon knowing that she slipped up again - not that that mattered anymore. "That's not the point. Emily. We're talking to Emily- what happened? Did Lilly text you to go down to the basement again?"

The youngest Bella grimaced, wringing her fingers. "About that..." her voice wasn't trembling, but they could tell that something really scared her, or bothered at the least. "So um, I know you guys told me never to go to the basement because it's haunted or something... but are you sure only the basement is haunted?"

They gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Jessica questioned, brow furrowing.

"I was checking all the rooms upstairs, you know just making sure you guys didn't leave anything behind," Emily explained, "And uh, I was about to head up the attic... but then I heard like noises up there, like someone is crying or howling or something. It wasn't loud but it was little creepy to hear,"

The seniors all look at one another, confused about what Legacy had just told them.

"In the attic, are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I was about to head up there when I heard something..."

Then Stacie broke out into a wide grin, eyes shining with mischievous mirth. "Girls, where's Beca and Chloe?"

"Huh?"

"They went back here with us, right?"

"No... you don't think-?" Ashley said.

"Wait, what?" Emily asked, still confused as to why her seniors are suddenly giggling and bringing out their phones to contact the rest of the Bellas. "Guys, what's happening?" she followed them upstairs.

As they reach the landing of the second floor, they finally hear it; it was hushed but it was definitely there.

_"Chlo..."_

Jessica is the first to break, choking on her own spit. "Was that-?"

And then they hear more of it. _"Chloe, please."_ and then it's followed by breath hitching and the squeaking of a bed.

"It is!" Flo gasped.

"Damn, Beca just keeps on winning," Stacie said.

They hear a few more inappropriate, ungodly noises, which are getting louder by the minute and something that they definitely should never have heard coming from either of their captains (they never even thought Beca could elicit such noises), and then Emily finally connects the dots - bless her innocent heart and mind, really.

"Oh my aca-gods!" Legacy squeaked, immediately turning away from facing the door towards the attic. Her face turning red as they continue to hear the two from the attic.

Amy was the first one to call Flo, obviously she would not want to be behind on the Bhloe news. "I want a recording or it didn't happen!" Amy demanded.

"Gross, Amy. No, we're not gonna do that," at least Stacie was still reasonable about this despite already broadcasting it to the rest of the Bellas. "You should've gone back home with us like we planned, if you didn't want to miss this. Although, I don't think you really would want to be here for this..."

"Fair point," but she still complained a few times.

"Stace?" Aubrey's voice echoed from downstairs.

The rest of the Bellas turned to the tall brunette. "What? I had to tell her, too,"

"Where-"

_"Oh FUCK!"_

Aubrey quickly shuffled her way upstairs, looking a little alarmed. "What was that?"

_"Beca..."_

The former blonde captain was quick to whisk them away, starting with Emily, covering her ears and leading her downstairs. "You girls are unbelievable!" she sternly said to the rest of them. "Did you really have to come up here? Aca-gods, have mercy, they just defiled the Bella house!"

"Relax, Bree. They're definitely not the first ones to have sex in the house."

Aubrey looked offended, she was ready to don the captain Posen look again when they heard another disturbingly inappropriate noise. _Please, Chlo. I- more."_

"Alright, that's it. Everyone out of the house-"

"Want me to come get Beca and-" Stacie was quick to pipe down when Aubrey glared at her. Flo, Jessica, and Ashley couldn't resist making whipping gestures. "Right, everyone out. We're getting ice cream and make Emily forget she ever heard anything."

Downstairs, Emily was pacing the living room, mostly quiet with the occasional, "It would've been better if it had been ghosts,"

"Yeah, they definitely broke their aca-child."

* * *

It would be a few hours later before Beca and Chloe notice that there was something amiss, that the Bella house was actually pretty quiet.

The only indication that they have as to where the rest of the Bellas were two not so cryptic messages from Stacie in their group chat.

**'_We went out for some ice cream to help Emily forget about the 'ghosts' she heard in the attic_**'

'_**Also you two better be done and cleaned up when we get back because Aubrey is a little pissed that you two "defiled" the house. Hope it was worth it ;)**__'_

"It was worth it," Chloe contemplated as she and Beca snuggled at the latter's bed, leg tangled underneath a blanket and the crumpled sheets.

* * *

_**A/N: this was actually something i started writing around 2017, but i haven't really written much last year but this year i decided to revisit this and tried to finish it. so here is the finished product. **_

_**i'm planing to make this kind of a series. just you know stories about the bellas, obviously mostly about bechloe but i also really want to flesh out the others because i do think they're all interesting characters, so there's that. let's just hope i actually do get around into writing them hahaha**_

_**i hope you enjoyed this! i'd love to hear your thoughts on this in the comments :)**_

_**~Lou**_


End file.
